super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Hero
Hero '''is a veteran fighter in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Some of his alternate costumes that represent the heroes have also been converted into palette fighters and have been renamed "Eight," "Erdrick," and "Solo" respectively. However, this is only aesthetic. Changes from Ultimate Aesthetics * Hero no longer has a bubble shield. Instead, he uses Kaclang when he shields. Attributes * Hero weighs more. (101 → 102) * Hero dashes slower. (1.840 → 1.708) Ground Attacks * Each hit of standard attack deals 1% less damage. * The second hit of forward tilt deals 1% less damage. * Up Tilt has a smaller hitbox. * Up Tilt deals 2% less damage. * Dash Attack deals 2% less damage. Aerials * Neutral Air now meteor smashes. * Neutral Air deals 0.5% less damage. * Forward Air deals 1.5% less damage. * Back Air deals 1.2% less damage. * Down Air deals 3% less damage. Smash Attacks *The critical hit feature is removed. *Down Smash has a smaller hitbox. Special Moves * Hero's special moveset has been completely revamped. Each special moveset has 3 spells that can be selected by shielding, moving the joystick accordingly, and pressing B. ** Neutral Special: Frizz, Zap, Crackle ** Side Special: Bang, Snooze, Psyche Up ** Up Special: Zoom, Woosh, Evac ** Down Special: Bounce, Heal, Magic Burst * Zap can no longer be charged. The chargeable variants of this move are now in his custom specials. * Each variant of Zap is stronger. * Snooze is no longer a projectile that Hero sends out, it only appears directly in front of him, significantly decreasing its range. * Psyche Up now only powers Smash Attacks. *Zoom now only involves the Hero shooting upward, he does not reappear in the middle. *Woosh no longer renders Hero helpless. *Bounce is now a move that must be held down in order to be activated, like Fox's Reflector. **Because of this, Hero can no longer move during Bounce. *Heal now continously heals, like ???'s Synthesis. *Sizz can now be charged to create Sizzle. *Hatchet Man is now a jumping uppercut slash. *The spell selection menu now appears above Hero himself as opposed to above his damage meter. *Switching to a new spell costs half the MP of using that spell as a move. New Spells * Accelerate - Same as Acceleratle, but in a smaller dose. * Boom - Sends out an explosion. The power of this move is in between Bang and Kaboom. * Crackle - Causes icicles to rain down next to him. These icicles may freeze opponents. * Evac - Teleports to an imputed direction. * Glow - Shines a light that stuns opponents. * Insulate - Makes Hero take 25% less damage from all attacks for a few seconds. * Insulatle - Makes Hero take 50% less damage from all attacks for a few seconds. * Kacrackle - Same as Crackle, but the icicles are larger and more powerful. * Kasnooze - Same as Snooze, except two projectiles are shot, one on either side of him. * Maelstrom - Rides a torrent of water upwards. * Moreheal - Heals faster than Heal. * Multiheal - Heals faster than Moreheal. * Oomphle - Same as Oomph, except the attack power is increased. * Sap - Shoots out a forward-moving projectile that will lower the opponent's defense. * Zam - Shoots out a sphere of dark energy. MP Costs Italics mean the cost has changed since Ultimate. Bold means the spell is new. * '''Accelerate (6) * Acceleratle (12) * Bang (10) * Boom (24) * Bounce (20, holding down continously drains MP) * Crackle (6) * Evac (12) * Flame Slash (12) * Frizz (4) * Frizzle (16) * Glow (14) * Hatchet Man (16) * Heal (10) * Insulate (16) * Insulatle (24) * Kaboom (38) * Kacrackle (12) * Kacrackle Slash (12) * Kafrizz (36) * Kasnooze (38) * Kaswoosh (18) * Kazap (42) * Magic Burst (All remaining MP) * Maelstrom (16) * Moreheal (20) * Multiheal (30) * Oomph (16) * Oomphle (32) * Psyche Up (14) * Sap (26) * Sizz (8) * Sizzle (20) * Snooze (22) * Swoosh (10) * Woosh (6) * Zam (26) * Zap (6) * Zapple (18) * Zoom (8) Custom Specials Neutral #''Neutral Spells'' #Neutral Spells Vol. 2 #Neutral Spells Vol. 3 Side #''Side Spells'' #Side Spells Vol. 2 #Side Spells Vol. 3 Up #''Up Spells'' #Up Spells Vol. 2 #Up Spells Vol. 3 Down #''Down Spells'' #Down Spells Vol. 2 #Down Spells Vol. 3 Alternate Costumes Hero # Standard # Resembles Angelo from Dragon Quest VIII. Directly taken from Ultimate. # Resembles Yamame Kurodani from the Touhou series. # Resembles Rin Kaenbyou from the Touhou series. Eight # Standard # Resembles Terry from Dragon Quest VI. Directly taken from Ultimate. # Resembles Wriggle Nightbug from the Touhou series. # Resembles Reisen Udongein Inaba from the Touhou series. Erdrick # Standard # Resembles the hero from Dragon Quest V. Directly taken from Ultimate. # Resembles Keiki Haniyasushin from the Touhou series. # Resembles Saki Kurokoma from the Touhou series. Solo # Standard # Resembles the hero from Dragon Quest I. Directly taken from Ultimate. # Resembles Yuuka Kazami from the Touhou series. # Resembles Alice Margatroid from the Touhou series. Category:Fighters Category:Dragon Quest universe Category:Veteran Fighters Category:Starter Fighters Category:3rd Party Fighters